


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #14 : « The Cold Never Bothered Him Anyway »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: (Never translated either), Christmas Gift Fic (never given... oops), Dark, GENTLE HUGS, GIVE PALPATINE HUGS, Inspired by Music, Legends Never Die, M/M, One Shot, Rape, “Dark In My Imagination” (of Verona)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious n'avait déjà jamais été emballé par les fêtes de Noël... et un certain Darth Plagueis traînant dans les parages ne lui en donnera pas de meilleurs souvenirs.





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #14 : « The Cold Never Bothered Him Anyway »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte était à l'origine écrit pour servir de cadeau de Noël (2016...) à une auteure de fanfictions anglophone. Il n'a jamais été traduit dans sa totalité, j'ai psychologiquement bloqué dessus.  
> Cela fait donc un moment qu'il traîne dans le tiroir, et je me suis enfin décidée à le ressortir pour l'ajouter à ce recueil. Il ne fera pas tache, puisqu'il est inspiré de ce que Darth Videtur (la destinataire originale) a développé dans sa propre collection.
> 
> (Ou l'art de toujours s'inspirer de la Reine des Neiges pour nommer des textes sur les Sith...)

C'était la veille de Noël. Sur Coruscant, le jour disparaissait peu à peu, et de nouvelles lumières s'allumaient régulièrement dans les rues piétonnes et les immenses gratte-ciels, s'ajoutant aux phares des speeders qui circulaient entre les bâtiments. Darths Plagueis et Sidious – Hego Damask et Sheev Palpatine – se trouvaient dans l'un de ces speeders. Assis côte à côte sur la confortable banquette arrière du taxi, ils laissaient leur conducteur droïde les mener à travers les flocons de neige qui tombaient en continu sur la Capitale – les gestionnaires de la station de contrôle météorologique avaient visiblement l'esprit tourné vers les clichés qui allaient de pair avec la période de Noël, en cette journée de réveillon.

Après une journée passée au Sénat pour les deux Sith – Damask était venu tout spécialement sur Coruscant pour une affaire qui concernait sa compagnie –, ils prenaient désormais la direction de l'appartement coruscanti de Palpatine, car ils avaient encore des choses à discuter entre eux, de Maître à Apprenti – et Plagueis ayant été un long moment physiquement séparé de Sidious, il avait tout à fait l'intention de lui réclamer son “dû”.

Le taxi arriva plutôt rapidement – compte tenu des mauvaises conditions météorologiques – en vue de la résidence où vivait le jeune humain depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Coruscant en tant que Sénateur de Naboo. Le taxi aérien se posa, et ses occupants en sortirent après avoir réglé la course.

Dehors, l'air était glacial. La neige avait déjà totalement recouvert le sol en durabéton de la plateforme d'atterrissage, et les deux Sith se retrouvèrent à enfoncer leurs bottes impeccables dans une couche de poudreuse épaisse de plusieurs centimètres.

Des flocons blancs commençaient à s'accrocher à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant de Palpatine, et le regard de son compagnon Muun s'attarda sur le contraste frappant entre les deux couleurs.

Le simple fait de poser son regard sur les cheveux de Sidious suffit à Damask pour ressentir une envie difficilement répressible de toucher cette chevelure longue, bouclée et soyeuse, de sentir sa texture entre ses doigts fins, de humer son odeur...

Le corps de Palpatine sembla parcouru d'un frisson – était-ce le froid ? ou bien avait-il senti, à travers la Force, la soudaine passion qui était apparue chez son Maître ?...

Les deux Seigneurs Sith s'engouffrèrent alors dans le bâtiment, et laissèrent les turbo-ascenseurs les mener jusqu'à leur destination finale...

 

 

Palpatine invita Hego Damask à prendre place sur le confortable sofa rouge, et un droïde protocolaire s'empressa d'offrir des boissons, que le Muun accepta. Sidious, quant à lui, prit visiblement grand soin de s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de Plagueis. Voyant son apprenti installé dans un fauteuil situé totalement à l'opposé du Maître, Damask eut un petit rictus moqueur.

Mais Palpatine ne lui échapperait pas. Il savait qu'il encourait des risques trop grands s'il se refusait à son Maître. Par ailleurs, la distance physique entre eux était loin d'être un obstacle insurmontable...

Sidious tenta de dissimuler un nouveau frisson, mais Plagueis avait de toute manière ressenti l'appréhension qui s'était emparée de son apprenti.

\- Allons, mon apprenti, détendez-vous... Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce qui est sur le point d'arriver. Vous avez déjà vécu cette situation des dizaines et des dizaines de fois...

Il optait donc pour la tactique de l'attaque frontale, directe. Le regard de Palpatine se fit fuyant, embarrassé, et Plagueis eut un petit rire rauque, alors qu'il se levait et qu'il posait son verre. Totalement excité à présent, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du jeune humain en quelques enjambées.

\- Levez-vous, Sidious, commanda le Muun.

\- Maître..., tenta l'apprenti. N'avions-nous pas à discuter de quelque chose... avant ?

\- Belle tentative d'esquive, fit Plagueis avec un large sourire, mais cette affaire peut bien attendre encore un peu. _Nous_ ne nous sommes pas vus depuis de très longs mois, Sidious.

Palpatine déglutit nerveusement.

\- Levez-vous ! s'exclama sèchement Plagueis. Vous savez que j'ai horreur de répéter mes ordres.

Sidious se leva donc, et Plagueis s'empressa de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Le jeune humain frissonna de nouveau.

\- Il fait si froid dehors, mon apprenti... Laissez-moi donc vous réchauffer..., ronronna Plagueis.

Sidious laissa Damask le faire se retourner, et il se retrouva dos au Muun. Collé à lui, il pouvait sentir une bosse proéminente appuyer contre ses côtes, signe que Plagueis allait bientôt le déshabiller totalement...

Le Muun posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de Palpatine, laissant sa main droite caresser lentement les cheveux parfaits de son apprenti... Cette main glissa alors le long de la nuque de Sidious, puis continua vers son omoplate droite... où se trouvait un magnifique tatouage Sith. Il laissa son index dessiner doucement les traits noirs de différentes épaisseurs, entrelacés selon une signification précise...

_Roi de Tout._

Palpatine ferma brièvement les yeux lorsque Damask fit glisser son pantalon d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'affairait à ouvrir la boucle de la ceinture de son propriétaire... Il était de nouveau à la merci du Muun, et la rage menaça de l'aveugler à cette pensée. Un jour, Darth Plagueis paierait le prix fort pour tout ces abus.

 

 

_I scream “God, forgive me please”, 'cause I want you on your knees_

_(Dark In My Imagination // of Verona)_

**Author's Note:**

> Darth Videtur raconte tout ça bien mieux que moi. J'ai tout de même tenté de traduire la fanfiction de base de son univers, vous pouvez la retrouver (les premiers chapitres) sur mon profil : “Breaking, Breaking, Broken?”  
> Et je suis toujours assez peu confortable avec ce genre de scène... c'est pour cela que vous n'en verrez jamais plus, venant de ma part (les traductions c'est différent ^.^')


End file.
